


Polterpup the Ghostly Pup

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A simple poem by Polterpup.





	Polterpup the Ghostly Pup

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "I love me life," with Polterpup happily eating a golden bone.  
> "I love me house," with the D rank mansion as shown in the intro of Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.  
> "And I love me family," with Polterpup looking up expectantly.  
> "And the thing that makes it all okay," with Polterpup being picked up.  
> "My family loves me ♡" with Luigi holding Polterpup.


End file.
